


Gloire à la méchante nouille

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Mes traductions Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a snek, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roman is silly, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Translation, everyone is silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Traduction d'un One-Shot Sanders Sides par @simplelittlepaperyanon sur tumblr : https://simplelittlepaperyanon.tumblr.com/post/184934837024/all-hail-the-danger-noodleRoman est comme un petit chiot excité lorsqu'il a une idée derrière la tête et que les autres entrent dans son jeu. Alors, lorsqu'il se rend compte que Tromperie fait pile la bonne taille pour être porté en mode "roi lion", le pauvre serpent ne peut qu'endurer leurs bêtises.





	Gloire à la méchante nouille

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All hail the danger noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498103) by @simplelittlepaperyanon. 



> Coucou tout le monde! Ouf, je sais, j'ai du retard, mais j'ai une bonne raison! J'ai déménagé pour pouvoir vivre en appartement avec ma petite-amie de moi que j'aime <3 Vous la connaissez peut-être sous le nom de LyraGates, allez lire ses fanfics, elle est tellement douée!
> 
> Ahem, bref. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une nouvelle traduction Sanders Side. C'est un peu crack, pour être honnête, mais je trouve ce petit One-Shot super mignon >w< L'original a été écrit par simplelittlepaperyanon sur tumblr : https://simplelittlepaperyanon.tumblr.com/post/184934837024/all-hail-the-danger-noodle
> 
> C'est du DLAMP, qu'on peut voir comme platonique ou non, au choix. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Tromperie avait pris un air menaçant. Il fit la moue, souffla et gigota, mais la prise de Roman resta ferme.

Le côté royal le baladait dans l'espace commun avec ravissement.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille !

Paradant à droite et à gauche en gardant Tromperie en otage, le prince continuait de scander.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille !

On lui avait retiré sa cape et son chapeau, et il se sentait très exposé et pitoyable. Il avait presque envie de dire que les jouets pour chiens se sentaient sûrement comme ça entre les mâchoires d'un chiot excité. Roman ne voulait pas le lâcher, et pire, il avait traîné le pauvre menteur à découvert pour le secouer de partout, là où tout le monde pourrait voir son humiliation.

Logan regardait de là où il était, le visage impassible. Tromperie ne se fatigua même pas à lui demander de l'aider. Logan n'était pas le côté à qui demander de l'aide, de toute façon. Il se contenta de soupirer et se remit à lire, ignorant le côté serpent qui se faisait emporter.

Roman riait et balançait Tromperie comme une poupée de chiffon, ignorant ses protestations étouffées.

Patton descendit les escaliers en sautillant et se figea à la vue de ce que Roman faisait dans l'espace commun.

— Ro ? Est-ce que c'est… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le prince eut un sourire carnassier et se mit à genoux en tenant Tromperie sous les aisselles comme un bébé lion.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille !

Tromperie sentit son visage chauffer, mais il ne s'embêta toujours pas à se débattre. Moralité empira les choses lorsqu'il se mit à couiner et à… piaffer d'un air excité ? Tromperie n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il se tenait les joues en faisait pleins de bruits bizarres.

Cela le fit se sentir encore plus pathétique.

Tromperie n'y pouvait rien s'il était plus mince et moins fort que Roman. Il n'y pouvait rien si Roman pouvait le balancer partout comme une peluche. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout ça n'était juste.

Patton galopa en bas des escaliers et sauta sur le canapé à côté de Logan.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! » clama-t-il en gigotant avec excitation. « Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! »

Avec un cri de joie, Patton enroula ses bras autour de ceux de Logan.

— Lo ! Dis-le ! Dis-le !

L'aspect logique soupira.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille.

Roman rit à nouveau et fit tournoyer Tromperie.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille !

Toute cette énergie et ces scansions – surtout lorsque Patton les avait rejoints – commençaient à lui donner le tournis. Tromperie voulait courir se cacher. Toute cette attention le rendait malade.

Et puis, bien sûr, Virgil était apparu. Parce que la torture de Tromperie n'était pas complète tant que Virgil ne s'était pas assuré qu'on ne l'entendrait pas l'insulter et lui feuler dessus de loin.

— Pourquoi vous êtes tous en train de psalmodier comme une secte démente ?

Avec un hoquet, Roman s'arrêta et leva le côté trompeur devant lui pour le montrer à Virgil.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Regarde-le ! Il est TOUT PETIT !

Virgil pencha la tête et cligna lentement des yeux.

— Ouais, pas faux.

Tromperie se débattit à nouveau avec une nouvelle énergie dans une tentative d'évasion désespérée. Ses joues étaient chaudes et son estomac se retourna lorsque Virgil les dépassa pour aller s'asseoir avec Patton et Logan.

En haussant les épaules, Roman ramena Tromperie vers lui.

— D'accord. Va bouder, Sire Grincheux.

— Nul, » annonça Virgil, ce que Roman ignora à nouveau.

Roman se remit à balancer Tromperie en proclamant :

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille !

Il lança le côté menteur dans les airs plusieurs fois et le rattrapa facilement.

Peut-être que ça aurait pu aller. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu survivre à ça. Peut-être que tout ceci aurait pu rester un truc con et insensé à la Roman. Peut-être que Tromperie aurait pu fuir avec les quelques lambeaux de fierté qui lui restaient après cette rencontre débile.

C'était une preuve de plus que tout l'univers, et le Thomasverse, voulaient sa mort.

Ou au moins lui donner l'air idiot.

Après un lancer particulièrement haut, Roman rattrapa Tromperie et le serra contre sa poitrine avant de frotter sa joue contre la sienne avec un cri aigu.

— Tête de serpent ! Gloire à toi !

Et Tromperie avait couiné.

Roman cria de joie et le balança à nouveau, et à ce moment-là Tromperie était si mortifié qu'il aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre pour l'avaler tout cru.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Gloire à la méchante nouille !

À l'horreur de Tromperie, Patton couina à nouveau en battant des pieds.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille ! » répéta-t-il. « Gloire à la méchante nouille ! Trop mignon ! »

Même Logan et Virgil s'y mirent, avec leur scansion monotone.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille. Gloire à la méchante nouille.

Virgil lui sourit et Logan resta impassible.

— Gloire à la méchante nouille.

Tromperie baissa la tête et se laissa balancer à bouts de bras.

Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il aimait bien l'attention. Roman et Patton n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il était mignon, et lorsque Roman en eut enfin assez de le traîner partout et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, il fut immédiatement couvert de caresses et de mots comme « serpichou » et « roudoudou ». Les compliments et les tendresses lui firent monter le rouge aux joues à nouveau, mais il eut beau leur siffler dessus, rien de les faisait partir.

Des idiots.

De parfaits idiots.

Il n'était _absolument_ pas en train de sourire.


End file.
